When engaging in outdoor activities such as snowboarding, skiing, sledding, snowmobiling, snowshoeing, and the like, people often wear cold-weather gear such as jackets, pants, or sweaters to keep warm. However, these garments often fail to insulate or protect a person's neck and/or face. In extreme environments, these body parts may become even colder due to their exposure to wind or the person moving throughout the cold environment.
To protect against such weather, people may wear various accessories such as ski masks or scarves. However, these types of neckwear typically lack versatility and may be awkward to use. For instance, while these garments may help to warm up or protect exposed areas from the cold, they are often tied or wrapped around the neck and create excess tails or a bulky tie section. In addition, scarves or masks may leave some of the neck exposed and may require constant readjustment. Furthermore, conventional masks are not easily removable, adjustable, or configurable to or with existing equipment, such as a helmet or other headgear. As a result, conventional neckwear fails to adequately protect a person's neck and/or face from cold weather in a convenient way.